Worldwide
by hipoodle
Summary: Clare wins a trip to Hawaii for the whole summer & brings her 3 best friends. There, she meets Eli. She then has to hide their relationship from others. & What happens when the summer ends and she has to leave Hawaii? Im bad a summaries.
1. Winning is Most Certainly Rewarding

**Hello, welcome to my new story! I hope you guys like it and please review. Thanks so much!**

**Oh, and the title of this story is named after Big Time Rush's song: "Worldwide". I recommend that you all check out that song because it's incredible. **

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS PLEASE. IT'S ABOUT THE STORY. BACKGROUND INFO. THANKS: **_

**-In this story, Clare, Alli, Adam, Drew, Eli, etc., are in their twenties (So they're in college when school starts back up. Clare, Alli, Adam and Drew all go to the same college, that's how they know each other). Also, Drew and Alli are dating. **

**-Just so you guys know this story is AU (if you think of it in that way) and the characters may seem a bit OOC at times. **

**-This entire story is in Clare's point of view. **

**-I also don't know how long this story will be, maybe ten chapters, but probably will end up being more; I'll just have to see how things go. **

**-X-**

It's the middle of June and college is finally over with. I'm already completely bored out of my mind and summer just started a week ago. I have nothing special planned for this summer since my parents got a divorce. Usually my mom, dad and I would go on vacation somewhere in the country, but I guess this isn't going to be happening this year. This divorce is nothing but a big old pain.

None of my friends have anywhere special going on this summer either. So, on the bright side, at least I can be bored with my friends this summer. We'll probably just sit home all day watching movies or looking at videos on the internet, but hey, it's better than being alone and doing all of that, I guess.

"Are you ready… to win this vacation?" Alli asked me as we both sat in front of the radio in my bedroom.

"Alli, there's no way we're going to win the trip to Hawaii," I replied, turning up the radio's volume.

"Clare, you need to think positive. And besides, why are you so sure we aren't going to win?"

"Because, this is the most popular radio station in the area. Do you know how many people are going to try and win this free trip?"

"How many?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Alli laughed. "Calm down, I'm only kidding,"

"Sorry, I'm just a little grumpy today,"

"Aw, does somebody have bad cramps?" Alli asked me in a little baby voice.

I rolled my eyes and then punched her arm. "Shut up,"

Just then, the radio's host, Joe, started talking, "Hey guys, I'm back, and I'm ready to give one winner a trip for the whole summer to Hawaii. So, here's what you guys have to do. When I say when, dial our station's number and the lucky fiftieth caller will win the getaway," Joe took a pause and continued, "And… I'll say our station's number one last time in case you guys forgot: it is 767-9835,"

"Get ready to dial your heart out, honey," Alli reminded me. We were both calling, I had my cell phone, Alli had hers as well, and I was also dialing on my home phone.

"There's no way we're going to win…"

At that moment, Joe had told the radio's audience to start calling. And that is what Alli and I did. We dialed our phones, praying that one out of the three would be the winning fiftieth caller.

"Hello, hello? Is someone there?" We heard Joe's voice on the radio and then on…_one of our phones?_

"What the…do you hear that?" Alli asked me as I nodded my head.

I picked up my cell phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms., what's your name?" Joe asked me on the other line, which was also on the radio.

"I'm… Clare Edwards," I answered.

"Clare, you're on the radio!" Alli said to me, pointing to the radio.

"Well, Clare, congratulations, you just won a free trip for the entire summer in Hawaii!"

"Oh my god. Really? I won?"

"Yes you did. You and three friends will be staying at the most popular and luxurious hotel in Hawaii, the Pineapple Castle. You'll be flown on a plane and will be staying here until August twenty-fifth. That sound cool?"

"That sounds amazing, thank you so much!"

"Yeah, just start packing because your flight to Hawaii is in two days."

**-X- **

"Clare, I cannot believe you won the trip to Hawaii. Everyone in town was calling and _you_ won. This is epic!" Adam cheered.

"Dude, you need to calm down," Drew said, patting Adam on the back.

"Sorry guys, I'm just a little excited. I've never been out of the country before. And for the whole summer? God, I love you Clare!" And with that, Adam ran up to me and kissed my head.

"Glad to know I'm loved," I said, smiling.

Alli and I decided to take our two best friends to Hawaii with us, Drew and Adam Torres. We met these guys in college this past school year and we all instantly became best friends. Alli and Drew are dating, and have been for the past three months. They're completely in love, or so they say. Adam and I just make fun of them for it, since Adam and I aren't seeing anyone at the moment.

As the four of us boarded the plane we all become much more anxious and excited to get our summer vacation started. It's going to take us eleven hours **(A/N: I don't know if this is right, I just quickly looked it up online)**. I sat on the right side of the plane in the window seat, Alli sat in the middle next to me and some man sat in the aisle seat. Drew and Adam sat on the left side of the plane; Drew sat in the aisle seat, Adam sat in the middle and some man sat in the window seat next to Adam.

This plane ride is going to be long and dull, that's for sure. Odds are I'll just be listening to Alli talk about how great of a kisser Drew is and how incredible he is in bed and uh…so disgusting! I mean, Drew isn't gross, he's very good-looking, and I'm happy he and Alli are together but it's just annoying seeing them being all lovey-dovey all the time. I just wish I could find a guy who is right for me. Someone who's humorous, but can still be romantic and heartwarming when he needs to be. Someone who's attractive in all the right ways, but not full of himself all the time. I need a guy who isn't just my soul mate, but my best friend. If only I had a boyfriend for all these qualities I just listed, unfortunately, I do not, and probably most likely will never find a guy like this.

Things like this only happen in my dreams and after being on the plane for six hours, I found myself dozing off to sleep peacefully. This is a great time to dream about my "prince", you could call him. Yes, my prince.

Unexpectedly, I found myself being woken up by Alli. She just has to interrupt my dream about my prince, doesn't she? "Clare, wake up, you've been asleep for the past five hours!" Alli whispered to me. Wow, five hours? I've really been asleep that long? I never would've thought I'd sleep for an entire five hours on a plane. I've never done that before.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched a little in my seat. "So? Why did you have to wake me?"

"Get up, Clare!" Alli yelled, trying to get me to wake up.

"Why?"

"We're in Hawaii!"

**Short, I know, but this is only the first chapter so I made it a little shorter. Was it boring? Did you guys like it? Should I continue? Please tell me. Since I'm on summer break I'll probably be able to upload this story every few days. Thanks, you guys rock my socks. **


	2. Welcome to Hawaii

**-Ok, so, thanks for the reviews on the first chapter of this story. I guess I'll continue since you guys want me to. Please continue to review because reviews are what keep me writing. Plus your reviews just make me smile! **

**-Oh, and did you guys see the new opening credits for the new season of Degrassi? It just came out. What did you guys think of it? Like it or not? I thought it was pretty good…I don't really like how Drew has the logo but other than it was alright. But, I still like last season's opening credits very much.**

**So…enough of my blabbering, enjoy chapter two! **

**-X-**

"We're in Hawaii!" Alli shouted in my ear, trying to get me to completely wake up.

I covered my ears. "Uh, that kind of hurt," I replied.

"Sorry, but come on! Get up, everyone's leaving the plane, let's go. Don't be lazy,"

I got up from my seat and fixed my clothes and hair a bit. Alli and I, along with other passengers, got our luggage from the compartments above us and then started to exit the plane.

Once we got out of the plane Alli and I tried to locate Adam and Drew but we weren't having any luck. "Where are they?" I asked Alli.

"Like I know? C'mon, let's just walk around a bit, they can't be too far. This isn't too big of an airport,"

"Uh, I don't want to walk…" I complained. "I'd rather sleep,"

"Ok, if you are going to sleep this whole summer and do nothing, we aren't going to have _any _fun,"

I rolled my eyes and yawned yet again. I said, "I'm going to the bathroom. Watch my bags."

I walked over to the nearest restroom and did my business. Coming out of the bathroom I decided to text Adam to try and find out where he was at with Drew since they were both still nowhere in sight. Since I was texting I was looking down at my phone and without knowing, I ended up bumping into someone and dropped my cell phone onto the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said to the person I accidently hit.

Somehow I knocked the person on the ground, and they replied, "It's no big deal." The person turned around and I realized I just knocked over a _really_ attractive guy. He picked up my phone, got up from off the ground and handed it to me. "This yours?"

I nodded my head, taking my phone. "Yeah, thanks. I guess I should know better than to text in an airport while walking," I blushed. Damn it, he can tell I'm blushing.

"Well, I have to get going," the guy said, "My mom is flying back from her business trip and I'm her ride home."

I was speechless. He was just so…hot. Was that the word? Why do I completely blank when it comes to guys? "Oh…ok," I replied, "I need to continue to look for my friends anyway, so…"

"It was nice meeting you. I'm Eli, by the way. And you are?"

"C…Clare. I'm Clare," I shyly smiled.

"Clare." he smirked. And with that, "Eli"was gone, walking off into the crowds of people in the airport. I walked back over to Alli and finally managed to text Adam without hitting any other people.

"Find them?" Alli questioned me.

"No Alli, why would they be in the girls' restroom?"

"Let's go find them," Alli suggested.

We were about to leave our spot when my eyes finally found Adam and Drew. "There they are!" I pointed in the direction they were at.

"Is that Drew eating a hotdog?" Alli asked as she squinted. "…and Adam eating a pretzel?"

I laughed. "Of course they'd ditch us to go find food,"

"Hey, there you two are!" Adam said as he walked back toward Alli and me with a big pretzel in his one hand. "Where were you two?"

"We were wondering the same thing about you two," Alli said.

"Well, we couldn't find you two so we decided to go get something to eat," Drew replied.

"And you didn't get us anything to eat?" I whined. "You could've at least bought us a slice of pizza or something,"

"Sorry, we didn't think you wanted anything," Drew shrugged.

"Ok, can we just get to our hotel? The Pineapple Castle, right?" Alli asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, and we are supposed to have a limo pick us up. He said he'd be holding up a sign…" the four of us looked all over for our driver and we finally found him.

Our limo driver is named Sylvester and he is going to be our personal limo driver for the whole summer. That's kind of cool considering I've never had a personal drive before, none of us have. The limo was a bright yellow color and inside there was white leather seats all around. This limo was definitely like no other limo I've ever been in. This thing was huge while the only limo I have ever been in was small and only fit a few people. This limo on the other hand, could fit about twenty people and have plenty of legroom. There were two big flat screens HD TV's and there were speakers throughout the vehicle. There was even a radio with a bunch of buttons that I never knew radio's had. There were multicolored flashing lights in the limo with a sparkly disco ball right smack dab in the middle of the limo. This car didn't even seem like a car, it seemed like a party on wheels.

The ride to our hotel was forty five minutes away from the hotel, but since the four of us were having so much fun it seemed much less than that amount. When we arrived at the hotel the four of us could not imagine we would be staying here the whole summer. This place was shaped like an actual castle and had two giant waterfalls in front of the hotel. There were beautiful flowers around the hotel and also many palm trees surrounding the Pineapple Castle. This place looked like something out of a movie, which I guess explains why this is the most expensive and popular hotel in Hawaii.

Inside the Pineapple Castle was even more outstanding than I thought it'd be. I could go on and on about every little detail in the hotel, but I won't since that would take far too much time. I'll just say a few things: everything in the hotel was made out of gold and only the finest materials and was decked out flawlessly. It was absolutely spectacular.

"Ok, so, we are on the fifth floor in room 575: the 'Super Suite.'" I said to everyone as we got into the hotel elevator with all of our belongings.

"This place is amazing!" Adam cheered, "And did you all check out the pool? It's outside and it's like _incredible! _There's waterslides and more waterfalls and a wave pool!_" _

"Did you bring your best bikini?" Drew asked Alli in a flirty voice.

"Of course I did. Your favorite, the hot pink one with white spots," Alli replied. She gave Drew a kiss and Adam looked at me in complete disgust.

"Save it for the hotel room," I barked, pulling Drew and Alli away from each other.

"You're both just jealous," Drew snapped.

"Oh, think again," Adam said as he faked a smile.

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and we all go out of the elevator. We turned left and looked for our room number. We walked down three hallways until we finally found our room. It was the last room in our hallway and the door was labeled: _Room 575. Super Suite._

"Ooh, I want to open it!" Alli begged, "Please?"

I groaned. "Well, I was going to,"

"Just open the damn door, I'm tired!" Adam screamed.

"Sure, why not?" I handed Alli the key and she quickly opened the gold door.

Once we stepped foot into the room the four of us all froze. This room was too good for words. This whole hotel was too good for words. This trip was too good for words.

The "Super Suite" really was super. When you walked in there was a mini kitchen with very classy appliances. There was a refrigerator filled with pop, juice, water and foods and there was also a pantry filled with snacks, etc.

Next there was a living room with a TV, two red couches and a few statues. Then there was a bathroom that was two times as big as any other bathroom I've ever been in. The first bathroom was connected to the first bathroom which had a king bed for two and also another TV. The second bathroom was the same as the first and also had a bathroom connected to it.

This most certainly didn't look like any old hotel room; it was the size of an apartment (maybe even bigger than some apartments) and was bejeweled gorgeously.

"Can we go to bed now?" Adam asked. It was really late, 2:00 AM and I myself was very tired as well.

"I think we should," I answered. "What about you two lovebirds?"

"I guess," Drew said.

Alli replied, "Fine. But Drew and I get the first bedroom,"

"What? Why?" I whined.

"Because it's prettier than the other bedroom,"

"Prettier?"

"Yeah, the TV's bigger and the bed seems more comfy. C'mon Drew,"

"Whatever. But you two go right to bed, no sex or anything," Adam begged.

"We promise we'll behave," Drew responded.

And with that, Drew and Alli went into bedroom number one, leaving Adam and I in the middle of the living room awkwardly. I then thought of something important. "Wait a minute. We have to share a bed, don't we?"

Adam responded, "Yep. Don't worry; I'm not going to try anything on you. You're like my sister Clare,"

"And you're like my brother," I punched his arm.

Within minutes, the hotel room was silent. Tomorrow would be the first day of our hopefully, memorable vacation.

**Did you like it? Sorry if you thought this chapter was boring. This chapter was needed in order to introduce the vacation and explain where they'd be staying at. Oh, and Eli came into the story in this chapter. What'd you think? He'll be in more of the next chapter. **_**Wink wink. **_

**Please review, thanks!**


	3. Here We Meet Again

**Ok, so, I'm a little ****disappointed****. Why? Well, last chapter I only got one review when I was hoping for more... I mean, I know you guys don't **_**have**_** to review, but, if I don't get a couple of reviews, it seems like there's nobody reading this story. And I hate writing a story for people who aren't reading it. I'm not trying to sound rude or mean it's just that I was a little shocked that I only got one review on the last chapter. But…I guess I need to stop complaining. **

**Anyways, please enjoy chapter three. I think you guys are going to like this one. **

**-X- **

The next morning the four of us woke up around 9:00 and we then decided to get something to eat in the lobby breakfast area. The breakfast area was literally amazing. It was a buffet and the food was absolutely out of this world. They had the best chefs in Hawaii doing the cooking and it really was just marvelous. The buffet had everything you can imagine that was related to breakfast. The food consisted of cinnamon apple pancakes, all the way to crispy, spicy pieces of bacon. Let's just say I might have stuffed some extra food in my purse for later, that's just how good the meal was. And to think I'll be eating this delectable food every day for the whole summer. Oh my god, yes.

Once we all finished eating we went back to our suite to get dressed, etc. "So, what are we going to do today?" Adam said, as he looked at a brochure of Hawaii. "There's so much to do! We could go rock climbing or scuba diving…oh, we could go to the zoo. Or maybe we could go to the aquarium?"

"I don't care what we do as long as I'm with my girl," Drew answered as he gave Alli a warming hug.

I rolled my eyes. "How cute,"

"Jealous much?"

"Ha, think again, Drew." I laughed.

"I think we should go to the beach. Or maybe the hotel's pool, it's giant and looks totally fun," Alli suggested.

"I think the beach. Let's do it!" Adam said.

I replied, "I would love to go swimming guys, but uh…you know how I get self-conscious about my body and…"

"Oh Clare, c'mon! There's _nothing_ wrong with your body," Alli insisted.

"Yeah, you're _hot_." Drew added.

Alli gave Drew a fuming look, crossing her arms. "Excuse me?"

"Kidding, kidding," he replied.

"Uh….should I be offended?" I questioned Drew.

"No, no, no. what I meant to say is you're gorgeous Clare. But my heart belongs to Alli." Drew gave Alli a kiss on her head and she smiled in response.

"Oh, ok then?" I replied, still a little confused. "But Alli, I don't really have a _good _bathing suit. Oh darn, I guess I can't swim,"

"Clare, how bad can it be?"

"It's an ugly one-piece," I admitted.

"Oh. Well…" Alli tapped her foot on the ground and thought for a second before saying, "You can just use one of my bathing suits. Problem solved!"

"Uh…no thanks. Your bathing suits are a bit too revealing for my taste. But thanks for the offer."

"Clare, you love swimming. And I'm not letting you not swim because of how you'll look in a hot bikini,"

"Can you guys just hurry up and get changed?" Drew begged. "Adam and I have been ready for the past five minutes now."

"Here, we'll just meet you guys down at the beach down the street in a few minutes, ok?"

"Fine,"

"Save us a good spot on the beach, ok sweetie?"

"Sure thing, see you guys in a few," Drew said as he gave Alli a kiss.

"I got towels by the way, so you two don't need to bring any!" Adam shouted as he left the room with Drew behind him.

"Ok, so, what bikini do you like better?" Alli asked. She went through one of her suitcases and pulled out a few choices. Pick your favorite!"

"Why did you bring so many bathing suits? I only brought one…"

"Stop trying to change the subject and just pick a damn bikini please!"

I groaned and picked a bikini I liked best. "This one,"

Alli looked at the bikini, then back at me, and then back at the bikini. "I don't think so. This one looks too young for you. Here, this one will do," Alli handed me another bikini which made me groan even more. "This one right here just shouts 'Clare!'"

"You've got to be kidding me. This thing is like the more sluttish bikini I've ever seen."

"Come on! It's just a bright yellow color with a few white stripes. It's nothing over the top. Go put it on and I'll get my hot pink suit that Drew loves so much!"

After putting the suit on I had to admit I did like it. It made me look…good. _Hot_. But I'm not confessing and telling Alli I like it. The bikini fit me in all the right places the only part that bothered me was the top part, which was a little small for my figure but it was alright. I guess the guys will like it right? Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Alli...

I stepped out of the bathroom and showed Alli. She squealed in excitement as she jumped up in down clapping her hands. "Clare you look incredible!"

I blushed. "Thanks Alli. You don't look too bad yourself," I giggled.

"Are you ready to go to the beach?"

"Yep. Let's go!"

**-X- **

When we arrived at the beach we soon spotted Adam and Drew and walked toward them. I was wearing a cover-up so the boys didn't see my suit right away and Drew asked, "Did you pick out a bikini?"

I nodded. "Yes I did. Thanks to the help of Alli here,"

"Aw, no need to thank me." Alli took off her cover-up and smiled. "Do you like what you see?"

"Oh I do like what I see. _Very much_," Drew replied as he stared at Alli's body, practically drooling over her.

I wanted to take off my cover-up but I was still too nervous at the fact that I'd be in a bikini in front of my friends and an entire beach of people. _C'mon Clare, just be brave!_

"Clare, why don't you show the boys your new, amazing bikini?" Alli asked.

"Yeah, let's see it," Drew said.

Somehow I got up the courage to take off the cover-up and stand in nothing but my bikini. It felt weird at first, but then I got more comfortable and relaxed in just a few seconds.

"Oh. My. God. You _really_ should wear bikinis more often…" Adam replied. I slapped him in the arm.

"Shut up. Let's go swim and have fun!" I cheered.

**-X-**

It was now 1:30 in the afternoon so the four of us decided to eat lunch and take a little break from swimming to relax. We ate on our blanket and we also bought a big umbrella in order to block the sun's hot rays. "So, are you guys having fun?" Adam asked us.

We all nodded our heads as we stuffed our mouths with food. "Are you kidding me, this is like the best beach I've ever been to!" I replied, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a smoothie from the concession stand." I got up and grabbed my purse, only to realize that I left my wallet in the hotel room. "Can I borrow five dollars from someone?"

"Yeah, sure. Here." Alli said, handing me the money from her purse.

"Thanks." I replied, walking toward the stand.

When I got to the stand someone who looked somewhat familiar was standing in line. It was that guy I saw in the airport. What was his name again? Elliot? No. Eddy? No. Eli? Yeah, that was it. Eli. He had on black swim trunks and his hair was a little damp. I stood in line right behind him and I could just feel my cheeks turn a bright red color. I just begged he didn't turn around because then I'd probably collapse of nervousness.

Everything was going good as the line moved and I got closer and closer to the front of the stand. Eli hadn't turned around and I was completely fine. I was just very scared at the fact that he'd turn around I would be lost of words.

Suddenly, my nose just thought it'd be great idea to sneeze. I sneezed and when my eyes opened Eli had turned around looking at me in curiosity. Damn it, why do I have to sneeze so loud?

Eli looked at me (checked me out?) and smirked. I looked into his eyes and they were completely gorgeous and I was completely lost for words…as I said I would be. "You…you were the girl that was at the airport, aren't you?"

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh. That's me," I smiled slightly.

"Are you from around here?"

"No, not really." I giggled.

"Oh, I guess that was a stupid question. Why would you be from here if you got off a plane that came from Canada?"

I laughed. "Are you from here?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I live right down the street with my parents,"

"An only child?" All of a sudden I didn't seem so shy talking to Eli. Why was that? It was like I knew him for years.

"Yep. So, what brings you to the beautiful state of Hawaii?"

"I won a trip here for the entire summer,"

"Oh really? Cool,"

"Yeah, I won this expensive vacation here and I'm staying at the Pineapple Castle with my three best friends,"

"Lucky you,"

"Excuse me?"

"I've heard people say that place is amazing. I've never been in it before but everyone in town talks about how it's the best hotel in the world. I've always dreamt of someday going there but it's far too pricy for my budget."

"Do you have a job?"

"Yeah, I work at the museum on Main Street. Yeah, I'm a tour guide. It's not the best paying job in the world but I somehow manage to live with it,"

"A museum, eh?" eh

"Yeah, it's a really cool place. You should come by sometime,"

"I'd like that. Maybe I will…"

"Next in line!" a voice came from the stand. Eli turned away from me and ordered something.

"What do you want?" Eli asked me.

"Uh, I can pay for myself,"

"No. Don't worry, I'm happy to pay. My treat."

I grinned and said, "I'd like a smoothie please." A few seconds later I had my smoothie and Eli had his sandwich that he ordered.

"Thanks for paying for me. Are you sure you don't want any money?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not that much money anyway,"

"Well then…I'll…see you around?"

Eli took a bite of his sandwich and replied, "Guess you will.

We both parted away from the stand and my face almost hurt from smiling so much while talking with him. He was just so sweet. And his face is so stunning and the way he communicates to me so easily….it's all so remarkable. One thing's for sure…I know what I'm doing tomorrow. Museum here I come.

Once I arrived back to my friends I handed Alli back her money. "Why didn't you pay?" Alli questioned me.

"Oh, uh…someone else paid for me." I responded.

"Who?"

"A guy named Eli. I met him at the airport yesterday,"

"Ooh, tell me all about this guy 'Eli'. What is he? Your new lover?"

I playfully punched Alli. "Shut up."

**And that's the end of this chapter. I like how this chapter turned out. I think it's kind of sweet. Ha, anyways, please review. Thanks so much! Chapter four is coming soon. Oh, and warning: next chapter there will be a lot of Clare and Eli cuteness! **

_**READ. IMPORTANT:**_** In this story Adam is not transgender. I'm sorry if that upsets any of you but I did this because if they're going swimming…well, I hope you get the point. Again, I'm sorry if you do not like this, but this is what I'm doing. It's just to make things simpler. I hope you all understand. **


	4. You Lied to Me, But I Liked It

**Hello, hello everyone! How are you on this fine July day? Good? That's wonderful. So, I'm sorry it took almost a week to make this chapter I was busier than I thought I'd be this week and I sort of ran out of time. But, enjoy chapter four! Please review. Thanks so much! (Again: I am barely getting any reviews. Last chapter I only got two. So could you guys please review? Please? **_**Pretty please? **_**If you review you'll get a virtual cookie…)**

**-X-**

We arrived back to our hotel room at about 8:00 at night. After the beach we ended up going to this seafood restaurant and again, the food was _completely_ amazing.

"What do you think we should do tomorrow guys?" Alli said as she looked at some Hawaii brochures.

"Ooh, on our way to the beach I saw a sign for an arcade place about a mile from here. We should go, it'll be fun," Adam suggested.

"Are you serious? An arcade?" Alli asked. "Thanks but no thanks,"

"What do you two think?" Adam asked Drew and me.

"I think it'd be cool," Drew replied.

"Clare?" Adam questioned me.

"Uh…honestly, I have to agree with Alli. An arcade isn't really my style. I'm not really the videogame type of person…" I responded.

"Well then. Do you have any suggestions as to what we should do tomorrow?" Drew asked me. "Besides swimming or an arcade?"

"How about we go to the museum?"

Drew and Adam immediately let out a loud groan.

"C'mon, museums can be fun!" I tried to persuade them.

"No offence Clare, but when have you ever taken any interests in museums?" Alli asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know...I just think it could be fun."

"A museum? Fun? Are you crazy!" Adam replied. "I'd rather stay in this hotel room and do nothing rather than go to a museum."

"I have an idea. How about you two guys can go to the stupid arcade tomorrow, I can go to the museum, and Alli can go somewhere she wants to go?" I recommended.

"Fine with me!" Drew called out.

"Same." Adam soon followed.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Alli asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You could be a good friend and come with me…" I suggested.

"Seriously?"

"Please?"

"Clare! I don't want to!"

"Fine then. I'll just be_ lonely_ tomorrow. All by _myself_ in a _big_ _museum…_" I pretended to cry.

"Clare…"

"…"

"Ok, whatever. I'll go to your stupid museum!" I jumped up from my chair and let out a noisy cheer.

"I still don't understand why you're so excited." Alli rolled her eyes.

**-X-**

The next day the four of us woke up and we did our normal routine that we did the day before. Got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then headed out to our activity of the day. The boys decided to go to the arcade while Alli and I would be going Hawaii's most famous museum.

Alli still wasn't happy at the fact that I was dragging her to the museum. She kept on complaining about it and would not shut the hell up. I just ignored her and kept my eye on the main reason as to why I even wanted to go to the museum, to see Eli. I mean, I felt kind of selfish dragging Alli along with me when I would be focused the whole time on trying to find the most beautiful man I ever met (wow, that sounded way more cheesier than I thought it'd sound like). I mean, for all I know Eli could have a girlfriend. And why am I all of a sudden not afraid to talk to guys? And…oh my god. Why am I going to a museum for a guy that I don't even know likes me or not? I mean…maybe he does like me…but what if he doesn't? Ok what the heck am I talking about?

"Clare…Clare?" Alli shouted at me as we entered the museum.

"Huh…oh…sorry. I was just daydreaming or something. What do you want?"

"I was telling you that you need to get some money out of your purse so you can buy a ticket to get inside the museum."

"Oh. Right." I felt really stupid. I looked through my purse and pulled out forty-five dollars for the admission price. "Here."

After paying we entered the museum and looked at a map of the place. "Ok, this is a huge museum…" Alli said as she looked at the map. "What exhibit should we go to first?"

"I don't know, pick your favorite!"

"Pick my favorite? I don't exactly have a favorite exhibit considering I've never been here before…"

While Alli was searching for her favorite exhibit I scanned the room looking for Eli. Too bad I had no luck in finding him.

"Clare! Clare!" Alli yelled in my ear.

"W…what?"

"Again, you're ignoring me."

"Whatever, sorry. Can you just pick your favorite damn exhibit?"

"Geez...what's your problem?"

"Me? I don't have a problem!"

"Are you sure you're not on your period or something?"

"I'm fine. Just pick something please."

"Ok, ok. How about…the Mummy Exhibit? There's a thing about Egypt and Cleopatra and stuff?"

"Sounds good to me, let's go."

"It says it's on the second floor,"

I looked around and finally found an elevator. We got in with about five other people and quickly arrived to the second floor. We got lost at first, but we eventually found the exhibit after wandering for what seemed like ten minutes.

The whole Mummy Exhibit took us an hour to go through the entire thing. I actually found some of the stuff quite interesting and I think Alli did too. Of course, I didn't see Eli at all. I've been keeping my eye out for him (I seem like a stalker) but I've had no such luck.

After the Mummy Exhibit we went on to an exhibit that was all about animals from around the world. It was alright…I guess. Nothing too exciting or anything. It was just a bunch of stuffed dead animals.

"Clare, I have to pee really badly," Alli whined.

"Ok, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Take me to a bathroom,"

"Well, there's a bathroom over there." I pointed to the woman's restroom.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" And with that, Alli ran to the bathroom. It was like her bladder was going to explode. I told her to not have the extra large lemonade... but _no_, she doesn't listen to me.

As I was waiting for Alli to finish her business a museum employee was walking by. Since I was bored just waiting for Alli I decided to go up to the employee and ask them if they knew when Eli was on his shift.

"Um, excuse me sir?" I asked, tapping the employee.

"May I help you?" they asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm actually trying to look for a tour guide who works here. Maybe you know him?"

"Maybe so, what's their name?"

"His name is Eli,"

"Eli?"

"Yeah, Eli. He's a little taller than me, has dark brown hair that's almost black…"

"I don't know of any Eli's who work here,"

"What do you mean? Well, maybe he's not a tour guide and told me wrong. Do you know of any Eli who works here?"

"Not that I can recall. And trust me darling, I know the name of mostly all the employees. I'm the assistant manager of this very museum."

"Oh, well, then. Thanks for your time, sir."

I walked away from the man not knowing what to think. So Eli doesn't work here at all? What the hell. Why would he lie to me? I knew this was too good to be true. Why would any guy tell me something like this? He obviously doesn't like me and he's just a little liar and he just told me he works here to get me mad. He's probably at his home or someplace else and he's laughing his head off. What a jerk.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Alli smiled.

"Uh-huh. Alli?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been lied to before by a guy?"

"Honey, many times. In fact, I've probably been lied to three dozen times before by a guy,"

"What do you think of a guy who lies to you like that?"

"What do I think of them?" Alli laughed. "I'll tell you one thing Clare; if a guy ever lies to you, he's not worth your time."

"Oh…really? Thanks for telling me that,"

"Why'd you want to know?"

"Uh, just a random question," I lied, "For future purposes."

**-X- **

"We're back!" Alli said as she and I walked through the hotel door. "Did you miss me?"

Alli ran up to Drew and they shared a long, passionate kiss that made me want to throw up. "I sure did," Drew replied to Alli.

"Hey, maybe you and I should make out Clare that we these two lovebirds can understand how _disgusting _it looks." Adam said sarcastically.

"Jealous…" Drew said.

"Not even close,"

"Hey, guys, if you don't mind I'm going to go down to the beach and get some cotton candy," I said. Yeah, "get cotton candy". More like "try to find Eli".

"What?" Adam asked me. "Why?"

"Because I want some cotton candy is that so bad?"

"Are you _sure_, you're not on your period?" Alli asked again, laughing.

I ignored the questions for the second time and replied, "I'll be back in a few,"

**-X- **

Was I crazy to go back down to the beach all alone because of a boy? Yes. And I don't really understand myself why I'm so hung up on this guy. I just happened to talk to him twice and told me he worked at a place that he didn't even work at. He never told me I was pretty or nice or anything. So why am I going to the beach to find him? What if he's not even here? Well, I guess its worth trying.

I got to the beach and I scanned the area, trying to find Eli. I walked up and down the sandy shore and all over the little carnival beach area that was there. He wasn't there. Nothing at all.

I was about to go back to the Pineapple Castle when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around slowly to find…Eli. He looks just as handsome as he did when I spoke to him yesterday. Maybe even more handsome, if that was even possible.

"Hey," Eli said, confidently.

"Hi…" I replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just catching up with a few friends and I'm about to head home when I found you and I wanted to ask you something,"

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I wanted to ask you something as well,"

"Oh really?" he smirked. "What is it?"

I crossed my arms. "Why did you tell me you worked at the museum when you don't?"

Eli's smirk turned into a smile. "Oh so you went to the museum, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. To find out you didn't work there. I asked an employee and they said that there were no Eli's working there. Explain yourself."

"When you asked me if I worked somewhere I didn't know what to say. I don't have a job and I thought you wouldn't go out with me if I told you that,"

"But you lied to me and…wait a minute…"

Eli smirked again. "What?"

"You were going to ask me out?"

"Yep. Which is my question. Will you go out with me?"

"Uh, sure, I'd love to!"

"I bet you thought that the museum thing was going to be a date, didn't you?"

"Me? No…but I was looking forward to seeing you."

"Oh you were now?"

"Mhhmm," I giggled.

"Here's my number. Text me tomorrow and we'll decided date options," he handed me a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it.

I grabbed the paper from his hand and smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you sometime tomorrow then I guess?"

"Yes you will, _Blue Eyes_." And with that, Eli walked away leaving me with a huge smile on my face. He just called me Blue Eyes. Oh my. He has a nickname for me already. That's adorable.

**And that is the end of chapter four. Did you guys like it? Sorry if I'm going a little slow with Eli and Clare's relationship. But, they just met so things might be a bit slow at first. It'll get better, I promise. Anyways, please review! Next chapter will be Eli and Clare's first date! Chapter five is coming soon! **

**Oh, and Happy Fourth of July tomorrow to everyone (who is American…)! **


	5. Faking Sick

**Read Please:**

**-Uh, I'm so mad at myself. I didn't update this story for more than a week. I have writers block, which is no fun. That's why this chapter is cut short at the end. I was going to have this chapter include Eli and Clare's first date, but I'm going to leave that part for the next chapter. Ok? **

**-Also, I'm starting to think of canceling this story. I don't know… it just doesn't seem like many people are reading it, but I don't know. I'll let you guys decide. I have a lot of good things coming in this story, it just doesn't seem like many people are reading it which makes me sad. I really want to continue this story because it's a different type of story than what I've written before. And I know it's going to get really more intense and interesting. **

**-**_**I didn't edit/look-over this chapter so sorry if there are any mistakes. **_

**-X- **

Walking back to my hotel my whole body was just filled with this feeling of glee. I had a date tomorrow. With a guy. _In Hawaii_. Somebody needs to pinch me, because I seriously think I'm dreaming to be honest.

Right before I stepped foot into the hotel's elevator I realized something. I said I was going to get cotton candy. And I don't have any cotton candy. Oh, this is just great! I'll just tell them I ate it all before I got here. There, that'll work.

I put the room key into the slot and turned the knob as I quietly walked into the suite. "Hey, I'm back!" I declared. I looked around the room for it to only be empty. Where the heck is everyone? I checked the bedrooms and bathrooms, but there was no sign of Alli, Adam or Drew. I walked over to the kitchen and noticed a piece of paper on the counter. I picked it up and what do you know, it was a note from Alli addressed to me. The note said:

_Clare, _

_The three of us decided to go out for ice cream. We were going to ask you to come with us but we figured you would be too full from the cotton candy. We'll be back in an hour…or two or three. _

_Love, your best friend in the whole wide world,_

_Alli_

Oh great! The three of them went out to get ice cream and just didn't invite me. How nice of them. I wish I could tell them that I didn't actually get any cotton candy because right now I'm really craving ice cream. Ugh. Now I have nothing to do. Well, I guess I _could_ text Eli. But maybe I shouldn't? If I text him right now I'll sound too desperate. Not that I am desperate or anything…

The whole night I did nothing but look up random things on the internet and watch some crappy TV shows that I've never seen before. At 1:00 in the morning I decided to go to bed. Alli, Adam and Drew still weren't home but I could care less. They were probably out at a bar, drinking and having fun. They really shouldn't be drinking but does that stop them? I don't think so. They're just out having a good time without me. I mean, I'm not mad or anything. I shouldn't be; they thought I would be eating cotton candy when I arrived back at the hotel. But, who the heck cares? I have a date with a guy, and that's much more important than going out with friends and getting drunk.

I was sleeping when I woke up to a loud noise or yelling and slamming doors. I looked over at the clock next to me and rubbed my eyes gently. The clock read 5:00 AM. My three best friends finally arrived back to the hotel after being out all night long. I turned over in the bed and closed my eyes as fell back asleep.

**-X-**

"So…did you guys have fun last night?" I asked my three friends as we ate breakfast in the hotel like usual.

"Yes we did. You should've been there!" Adam answered, "It was awesome. We had literally the best ice cream I have ever tasted,"

"Oh, really?" I asked. "What else did you guys do?"

"Oh, well, after the ice cream we went to this club and…and…me and Alli started making out all over the dance floor and…it was crazy, Clare. But it was one hell of a time," Drew said.

"Did you guys drink?"

They all shook their heads. "Nope, too full from the ice cream," Adam added.

"Oh, that's just great." I said, as I played with my eggs on my plate. "Nice to know you all had a great time," I faked a smile.

"What did you do the entire night?" Adam questioned me.

"Oh, me?" I replied, "I did nothing. I went to the beach and then came back to the hotel and watched stupid TV shows and went on my laptop, again, doing nothing. Oh, I had a blast."

"Sounds like you did," Drew said sarcastically as he chuckled. "Sounds like you had a way better time than us."

"Ha ha, very funny," I said.

"So, today, I was thinking we could go to the aquarium!" Adam suggested.

"An aquarium? Hmm, I'm in." Alli answered.

"Not really my style…" Drew said, "But since my girl's going, I guess I'll go too."

"What about you Clare? Aquarium? I know how much you love marine life and things like that," Alli stated.

I shrugged. "Uh, I'm not too sure if I really want to do anything today…"

"How come?"

"Uh… it's my stomach. It feels a little upset. I think I should stay home today," I lied, "But you guys can go right ahead. I mean, we're here the whole summer. I can go to the aquarium another time if I want,"

"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay here with you?" Alli asked me.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I think I'll be able to handle it,"

"Well alright then. Adam, what are the aquariums' hours?"

Adam looked at the aquarium pamphlet, and responded, "It says, open from 10:00 AM to 11:00 PM."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright staying here for that long Clare?" Alli asked.

"Alli, there's no need to worry. I'll be fine." I said.

"If you say so…"

"I'm sure of it,"

**-X- **

"Remember, if you need _anything_, just give me a call." Alli reminded me before leaving with the boys.

"I got it Alli, now go!"

Alli took one last look at me and left the room with Drew and Adam. I don't understand why Alli was being so…mother-like to me. I'm guessing it's just because she doesn't want to be alone with two boys. But, I know Alli, she'll be strong.

Suddenly, a thought ran across my mind and I decided to text Eli. I grabbed my phone from out of my pocket and texted him:

_Hey! So…about our date tonight… what exactly are we going to do? _

_Clare :)_

Less than a minute later, my phone beeped and what do you know; it was a text from Eli:

_Oh, that's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and find out. _

A smiled wide and replied:

_Oh, really? You're making me guess now aren't you? Well then…that's fine. But what time is this special date happening?_

I sent the message and giggled to myself. I had butterflies in my stomach and I was only texting Eli. Imagine what it would be like when I was on a date with him. Well, I'll soon find out.

This time, Eli replied even quicker, saying:

_I'll pick you up at 4:30? You're staying at the Pineapple Castle, right? _

I replied:

_Yes I am. And 4:30 is fine as long as you bring me back before 11:00. Deal?_

Eli responded:

_Deal. Can't wait to see you tonight. Just wait in the hotel lobby, ok? _

I answered:

_Great, sounds like a plan. It'll be fun. _

After that text Eli never responded, so I guess our conversation was over with.

The rest of the day the only thought that ran through my mind was what tonight would be like. I wonder what Eli had planned for us? Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be spectacular.

Hours past and 4:30 was finally approaching. Since I didn't know what our date was going to be like, I just wore casual clothing. At 4:20 I decided to head on down to the hotel lobby.

I sat in the lobby's couch as I waited for Eli. I looked at my watch and realized it was five minutes past 4:30. I was very anxious and my knees were literally shaking. What if he never shows up? What if this whole date was just a big old lie? What if he didn't actually want to go out with me?

Out of the blue, Eli walked into the lobby. I practically jumped out of my seat and greeted him. "Hey!"

"Hey," Eli replied, "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head and smiled wide. "Let's go!"

**Told you this chapter would be cut short at the end. So, I promise next chapter will be about Eli and Clare's date. Like I said, I have writers block so sorry for disappointing anyone. Please review (even though this chapter sucked). Chapter six is coming soon!**


	6. Our First Date

**Hey! Did you guys see the season premiere last night? What'd you guys think? I was most defiantly shocked. It was such a good start for season 11! Anyhoo, here's chapter six. Enjoy! Also, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I got the most reviews I ever had during the last chapter so thank you. **

**This chapter is dedicated all to Eli and Clare's date. And I really like it. It's very cute if I do say so myself. **

_**ALSO: I DIDN'T EDIT THIS CHAPTER SO I'M SORRY IF THEY'RE ANY MISTAKES.**_

**-X-**

"So, are you ready to go?" Eli asked me as we walked out of the Pineapple Castle's lobby.

"Yes, how about you?" I asked him with a smile.

"Oh, I'm very ready." We walked outside and I noticed a black vintage hearse sitting right outside the hotel. Eli opened up the passenger seat and said, "The hearse is waiting," he motioned toward the car and I slowly walked in the passenger seat of the black hearse. This was kind of strange. Was this his? I think I would've rather taken the free personal limo I had for the entire summer. This hearse is a little bit…out of the ordinary. But I guess I shouldn't be so quick to judge.

Eli got into the driver's seat of the car and turned on the engine. "Are you all settled in?"

I nodded my head. "Yep," I said, "Is this hearse…yours?"

He chuckled. "Of course. What, do you think I rented this for our date?"

"Well no but…I guess I've just never seen a person drive a hearse as their car."

"You aren't scared of old Morty are you?"

"Morty?"

"That's the name,"

"The name of the hearse is Morty?"

"Yep," Eli started to drive the hearse, err, Morty, away from the hotel. I sat back in my seat and sighed. My stomach was full of butterflies and I could feel my heart beating rapidly. This was definitely a first date I won't forget, driving around in a hearse. That's a new one.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. He still hasn't told me where we're going and I was as curious as a little child.

"I told you that's a surprise. If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

I crossed my arms. "Fine. But if you're taking me to a graveyard I'm leaving." I laughed.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to take you someplace scary. I'm not _that_ mean,"

I looked over at Eli and grinned. He was just so…ugh, adorable. I was still in shock that a guy as good-looking as Eli even asked me on a date. "Oh really?"

"We're almost there. Just a few more blocks." Within just a couple of minutes, Eli pulled up to a parking meter and parked Morty. "We're here."

I looked around and my face did a complete turn from happy to sad. We were at the aquarium. Alli, Adam and Drew are at the aquarium. They think I'm back at the hotel being sick. Oh crap. "The aquarium!" I faked a cheer.

"You don't seem too pleased. I thought you would love it. I just thought you seem like the kind of person who-"

I cut Eli off, "No, I would love to go to the aquarium. I actually _really_ want to. But…"

"But?"

"You see…" I sat down on a nearby bench and Eli sat down next to me. "You know how I'm staying here for the summer with my three best friends,"

"Yeah I know."

"Well, I told them I was sick today because I was going on the date with you. They wanted to go to the aquarium and I told them I'd just stay at the hotel while they went but really I was going on the date with you. But now…we're at the aquarium and they're at the aquarium."

"Is this why you had to be back by 11:00?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just tell your friends that you were going on a date with me?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I thought it would be kind of neat to…sneak around."

"You mean like…have a secret relationship that your friends don't know about?"

"I know it sounds pathetic. I just thought it'd be kind of fun, you know?"

"Well. I would love to have a _secret relationship_ with you,"

I smiled wide. "Really?"

Eli smirked. "Sure. I'm always up for sneaking around behind other peoples' backs. It's like my job."

"Fine. But, I don't want to rush this so called relationship. I mean, we haven't even gone on our first date for crying out loud."

"I couldn't agree more. But I'm just letting you know, if you want us to start a relationship, I'm all up for it being secret."

"Ok, it's official. You're awesome."

"Awesome? Don't you mean amazing, handsome, kind, sweet, astonishing-"

"Ha, someone is a little self-centered."

"Me? Self-centered. Not compared to most people in this town."

"If you say so,"

"So…where do you want to go for our first date? Since, we can't really go here thanks to your friends."

"I don't know, where do you want to go? You live here. I just got here not even a week ago."

"That's true,"

"I bet you know _all _the hotspots around here, am I right?"

"Of course!"

I giggled and got up from the bench. "Well, where to now Eli?"

"The pier is always a fun place to hang around at."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there are tons of things to do there."

"Then let's go!" I got up and opened the hearse door. "C'mon, the hearse is waiting" I mocked him.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Now you're stealing my incredible quotes?"

**-X-**

We arrived at the pier about ten minutes later and our date had then official begun. "There's so much to do here!" I cheered, as I twirled around in a circle looking at all the possibilities. "Where do we begin?"

Suddenly, Eli grabbed my arm and stopped me from spinning. I turned toward Eli waiting for him to reply. But he didn't say anything. Eli looked into my eyes and kept quiet. It was as if he was under some spell. I blushed as he continued to stare at me. What, do I have something on my face or something? Finally, he replied and said, "You tell me."

I was speechless and blushed again, which made Eli stare at me longer, knowing he was making me blush. He was still gripping my arm and my stomach was tied up in knots. "I…I…"

Eli realized he was holding onto me and let go. "Uh, sorry," he grinned.

I giggled. "It's alright." Suddenly, I wished he was stilling holding my arm.

Eli smirked. "So, how about we hit the arcade? I can win you some tickets easily."

"Oh really? What if I want to win my _own_ tickets?"

"Oh, so you want to play against me?"

"That's correct,"

"You think you can beat me in those arcade games? I'm a master at arcade games,"

"You seem pretty confident," I said, as I stepped toward Eli with my arms crossed.

"You ready?"

"Oh, bring it on…_Goldsworthy_."

**-X-**

"Ha! Look who just got beat _again_!" I shouted.

"For the record, I'm letting you beat me," Eli responded.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Admit it Eli, I'm beating you. Look at all the tickets I have compared to you."

Eli laughed. "Whatever, I'll just make sure to beat you the next time we come here."

"You're on." I smiled. "Hey, what time is it?"

Eli took out his cell phone and checked the time. "10:36. Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?"

"I think so. I don't want my friends coming back and finding me missing. Alli would flip out,"

"Alright, but first…" Eli held up his tickets. "We need to turn in these tickets for some prizes!"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

**-X-**

After we got our tickets turned in for some prizes Eli drove me back to the hotel in Morty. I ended up turning in my tickets for a giant, purple bunny and Eli turned his tickets for a bunch of little tiny things.

We were almost back to the hotel when I realized something. "Uh…Eli…?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I supposed to do with this big bunny? I can't hide it. My friends are going to find it somehow and know that I went somewhere,"

"I guess I could…keep it for you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so. I mean, it's not like I can take this thing back on the plane in a few months anyway…so. I guess that's the best option."

"Don't worry; you can visit your bunny anytime you want." Eli said in a silly voice.

"Aw, thanks," I giggled. Eli pulled the hearse up to the hotel and stopped right outside the lobby.

"I had a great time tonight," Eli said.

"Me too. Best first date ever," I exclaimed.

Eli touched his chest. "Really? Ever? I feel so loved!"

I nodded my head. "Can I ask you something before I go?"

"Sure, but, you might want to make it quick since it's almost 11:00,"

"Ok, so, remember a few days ago you said you worked at the museum when you really didn't? And then I asked you why you lied to me and you said it was because you were afraid I wouldn't go out with you since you didn't really have a job?"

"Yeah, I remember. Where are you going with this?"

"Was that the real reason why you lied to me? You were afraid I wouldn't go out with you because you didn't have a job?"

"Why do you want to know if that's the real reason or not?"

"Oh, I don't know. It just seems a bit…fishy,"

Eli laughed and answered, "Fine, you caught me. That's not the real reason why I lied to you,"

"Ha, good, because I honestly could care less if you have a job or not. So what was the real reason?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes, please,"

"It was a test to see if you really liked me or not."

"W…what?"

"Yeah, I told you I worked at the museum and to meet me there. And you met me there and got mad at me when you found out I didn't really work there."

"So…?"

"I knew you liked me because if you didn't, you wouldn't have gone after me and asked why I didn't work at the museum."

"Hmm…confusing…but I get it. And I think that's really sweet and clever. In a weird way,"

"Ha, well that's good. Anyways, I hope to see you again,"

"Same. I'll text you tomorrow or something,"

"I'll be waiting."

And with that, I left the hearse and quickly ran into my suite hoping my three best friends weren't there yet. Luckily, they weren't back from the aquarium and I couldn't have been more relieved. I sneaked out of my hotel to go on a date and pretended to be sick…this day was very…_satisfying_ for me.

**So that's the end of this chapter. Please review! Thanks so much! Did you guys like this chapter? Tell me.**


	7. Bowling for Four

**Hello, welcome to chapter seven! Enjoy! Please review. Thanks so much, guys.**

_**ALSO:**__** I didn't edit/reread this chapter so sorry if there are any errors or mistakes! **_

**-X-**

It was now midnight and my three best friends were still not back from the aquarium. I tried calling their cell phones, and I did this several times, but I had no luck. I even texted them and got no reply, which shocked me a lot especially since Alli checks her phone repeatedly every few minutes. I even started to get a little worry considering I had no idea where they were. But I soon forgot about it and just decided to just sit back in the little living room and watch TV, since I wasn't too tired to go to bed for once.

I flipped the channels with the TV remote trying to find something descent to watch. Since there was nothing interesting on, I just ended up turning on some cooking show that I could honestly care less about.

While watching TV, I started to doze off into a sleep. As I closed my eyes I reflected on how awesome my day was with Eli. Today couldn't have been better. Everything about Eli was just so…_perfect_, or at least it seems that way to me. Eli and I really hit it off and I starting to fall for him more and more every minute I was with him. I couldn't believe he lied to me just to see if I actually liked him. In a way I found this kind of weird and creepy, but then again, it was incredibly sweet. I mean, I'm here, on vacation, and I found a guy who likes me. Right now, my whole world seems so…_carefree_, which is how I act whenever I really like someone. I forgot about all the things around me and just focus on that one person who makes me feel happy, which in this case is Eli.

This has rarely ever happened to me, someone who makes me feel very happy. I never have really felt this feeling before, I mean, I've dated a few guys in the past so it's not like I have never not been liked, but…I don't know, something about Eli just seems different. He seems like the kind of guy who could possibly love me one day and-whoa, I'm getting too ahead of myself. Eli can't possibly love me when we've just met. But that's just how I am; I get my hopes up very high sometimes. I've never really had a guy love me before, so whenever I get into a new relationship I always think he'll someday love me forever. Which, has obviously, never happened. But I can dream, right?

**-X- **

I woke up a few hours later to a bunch of laughing and yelling. I then realized I had fallen asleep on the couch while the TV was still on. I looked at the clock at it read 2:46 AM. I rubbed my eyes and turned around to find my three friends walk through the door of the suite.

"Clare! You're still awake!" Alli asked in a very piercing tone.

"Uh…no, I was sleeping," I replied, "Well, I was sleeping until you guys walked through the door and woke me up."

"We had the best time at the aquarium!" Drew shouted.

"Yeah, it was _the bomb_! You should've been there!" Adam screeched, "Yeah, and afterwards we even went to this awesome nightclub and…and…we partied all night long!"

Where they drunk? I'm going to go with a yes…

"Have you guys been drinking?" I asked.

"We might've had two…five…or fifteen drinks of something," Drew slurred.

"I think you guys should go to bed. Get some rest and get ready for the biggest hangover ever when you all wake up," I said as I ushered my three best friends into their bedrooms.

I finally got them all into their beds and I ended up going back to the couch to sleep. If you ask me, the couch seems way more comfy then the bed. Besides, it seems like I also fall asleep quicker on couches…weird, right? Yeah, I'm weird like that.

**-X- **

I was the first one out of my friends to wake up the next morning. I had to eat breakfast in the lobby by myself since my three friends were still sleeping. I mean, I would've woken them up, but, I chose to just let them sleep off all the fun they had last night. When I arrived back in the suite my friends were all still sleeping and since I had nothing else to do, I decided to go swimming in the hotel pool since I had yet to swim in it since we got here.

The pool was amazing, it was filled with tube slides and waterfalls and it even had a wave pool, which I love the most. I spent about an hour and a half in the hotel pool until I got out. I would've stayed longer except for the fact that I was by myself and not with any friends, so I felt kind of lonely, which I was.

"Are you guys up yet?" I asked, making sure not to raise my voice to loud as I walked into the suite. Nobody replied, which I took as they were still fast asleep. I looked over at the clock on the wall and it read 12:13. "Well, if any of you are up yet, I'm going to go out somewhere for lunch!" I felt weird for saying that as I was pretty much talking to no one. I grabbed my purse from the kitchen table and headed out the door.

I didn't exactly know where I was going all I knew was that I was glad I was doing something instead of lying on the couch watching bad TV shows. Since I wasn't in the mood for walking today I decided I'd just take the free limo we had won for the entire summer. I mean, it was pretty much the best limo I've ever seen and I didn't have to drive, so why not take it?

When I got into the limo I told the driver to take me someplace with good food, since I was starving. He told me he'd take me to the finest restaurant in town, and I accepted even though I had no idea how good the food actually tasted. While waiting in the limo I had the radio on full blast and I turned on the TV, even though there was nothing to watch. All of a sudden, my phone beeped so I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was a text from Eli:

_Hey! Are you doing anything today? Cause I was wondering if you wanted to hang out._

I giggled and replied:

_Sure, I'd love to! I have nothing to do anyways, since my friends are sleeping all day._

Eli replied:

_Sleeping all day? What did you do? Give them some sleeping pills?_

I replied:

_Haha it's a LONG story…so, where do you wanna go?_

Eli replied:

_Have you ever been bowling?_

I replied:

_I love bowling! _

_Eli replied:_

_Great cause there's this bowling alley on west madison street. Meet me there? _

I replied:

_Now? _

Eli replied:

_Yeah now!_

I put my phone in my pocket and yelled out, "Sylvester! Change of plans, I was wondering if you could take me to the bowling alley on West Madison Street, do you know where that is?"

Sylvester answered, "Of course, no problem Ms. Edwards."

I smiled. "Thanks so much Sylvester!"

"Anytime darling."

**-X-**

Sylvester pulled up to the bowling alley and opened up the door for me as I got out of the limo. "Thanks again," I said.

"It's my job child, no need to thank me." Sylvester said as he watched me walk into the bowling alley.

When I walked in I looked around the bowling alley and realized how enormous it actually was. The room was dark, but was bright at the same time. By that I mean, there were strobe lights flashing the room and the walls were covered in multicolored lights; it was pretty cool.

"Clare!" I heard a voice call out to me. I looked around and tried to find where the voice came from, but it was a little hard since there were a ton of people in this place. "Clare, over here!" I heard the voice again. And I turned around and there stood Eli. "Whoa, finally found you."

I laughed. "I know, this place is so big. I'm getting lost just looking at it."

"Here, follow me I already have our game set up,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I want you to meet a few of my friends,"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, I hope its ok but I brought along a few of my buddies to come play with us,"

"Oh, it's ok. It's cool…"

"You don't seem too excited." Eli stopped us from walking.

I shrugged. "No, it's fine Eli, really,"

"I'm sorry. I feel like such an ass. I should've asked you first,"

"Eli, it's alright. As long as you're here I'll be having fun," I grinned.

Eli smirked. "Great. Now c'mon, we need to get you your shoes and a ball before we start."

**-X-**

After I got all the stuff I needed to bowl Eli and I walked to our bowling lane. When we got there I was introduced to Eli's friends.

"Clare, I want you to meet my friends," he said pointing to them. "This is Fitz and Bianca."

"It's nice to meet you two." I said as I flashed a smile at them. I looked again at Eli's friends and realized that the three of them all had one thing in common…they all loved the color black. I then realized that Bianca was sitting on top of Fitz which gave me the impression that they were dating. They also seemed flirty towards each other so I just guessed that they were in fact a couple.

"So…are we gonna bowl or not?" Bianca barked.

"Of course, Fitz you're up first." Eli replied.

I looked over at Eli and he smirked back at me. Ah, how I love his smirk.

**So that's the end of chapter seven and I hope you all liked it. It was kind of a filler chapter as you can tell but I promise next chapter there will be more drama. Yes, drama is coming your way…**

**Please review! Thanks so much for reading. **


	8. The Secret Texter

**So, here's chapter eight. Enjoy! Please review. Thanks. **

_**A little heads up… I'll be on vacation from**_**: August 12****th**** to August 18****th****. So I obviously won't be able to update during that period of time. I'll probably update sometime next week before I go but then it'll be about two weeks or so until I make another chapter. **

**-I didn't edit/reread this chapter so sorry if they're any mistakes or errors!**

**-X-**

"That was…by far _the_ best game of bowling I've ever played," I said as Eli and I exited the bowling alley.

"Oh was it now?" Eli replied with a huge smirk.

I nodded my head. "Yeah! And your friends are so nice. To be honest, when you introduced me to them I thought they'd be a rude and obnoxious, but they weren't as bad as I thought,"

"Why thank you," Eli responded. We walked out of the bowling alley and stood in the parking lot, waiting for Sylvester to pick us up. "So, you really have a limo for the entire summer?"

"Yes I do,"

"That's so cool. So this…Sylvester guy just takes you wherever you want to go any time of the day?"

"Yep, I know, how lucky am I?"

"Very lucky,"

"This whole trip seems like such a fantasy, you know?"

"How come? You don't normally vacation in Hawaii?" Eli joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," I faked a laugh as I playfully punched his arm.

Finally, after waiting for a few minutes, Sylvester pulled up to the bowling alley. He got out of the front seat, walked around the limo, and opened the door for us to get in. "Thanks," Eli and I both said to Sylvester.

The two of us got in the limo along with Sylvester. "Where to Ms. Edwards?" Sylvester called out from the driver seat of the car.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Eli. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"I don't care, you pick."

"You've always wanted to go the Pineapple Castle, right?"

Eli nodded his head. "Yeah, so?"

"Why don't we go there?"

Eli's face lit up. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Eli, it's the hotel I'm staying at. I think it's fine,"

"But I thought only paid guests can hang out in the hotel. I'm not exactly staying there…"

"Well, the employees don't know that. So, why not? C'mon, I know you want to go,"

Eli thought for a minute then answered, "Alright, let's go."

I squealed and gave Eli a quick hug. "Sylvester, can you take us back to the hotel?" I hollered.

"Of course." Sylvester replied as he started to drive off.

"Wait, aren't your friends at your hotel? What if they see us together?" Eli asked.

"I'll just tell them that I just met you and that you're just a friend. Besides, didn't we agree that having a sort of secret relationship would be fun?"

"You're right about that,"

"Yeah, but my friends were drinking all last night so I highly doubt they'll be out roaming the hotel. They'll most likely stay in the hotel suite with bad headaches or trying to sleep it off."

"Ah, I see. Well, one question though…"

"Sure, what?"

"Why don't you just tell your friends that we've been going out? Not to sound rude, but really, what's the need to hide from them?"

"I don't know, I just thought it'd be amusing, like I said before. But, if you don't like the idea, we don't have to do it."

"Well, to be _honest..._ I don't really like the idea…"

"Seriously?" Wow, I feel like an idiot. "Oh, but, you seem like the type of guy who would like secret things,"

"Well, I do, it's just...what's the point of hiding our feelings from your friends? My friends know about us…"

"Good point," I said, "Well, you know what, tomorrow, once my friends are better, I'm gonna tell them about us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'm going to say, 'I've been seeing this guy named Eli.' It's as easy as that."

"Well alright then. You do what you got to do."

I looked out the window and noticed we were already at the Pineapple Castle. "Oh, we're here," Eli and I got out of the limo and Sylvester waved good-bye to us. "You ready to visit the best hotel…_ever?_"

"As long as I'm with you, I know it'll be a good time." Eli smirked as we walked into the hotel lobby.

**-X-**

The rest of the day went by very swiftly. Eli and I had an unforgettable time, doing all sorts of things. First, we decided to go swimming in the hotel's water park. Since I was too lazy to go back to my hotel room to get my bathing suit, I just went in my bra and underwear. Eli, on the other hand, just went in his shorts. And let me tell you, Eli being shirtless- one of the hottest things I've ever laid my eyes on.

After the water park, we decided to dry off in the arcade. And this time, Eli beat me in almost all the games. Whatever, I beat him at the arcade on the pier. I'll get him next time, ha.

"So, now what?" Eli asked after we left the arcade room.

"Now what? How about now we get something to eat for dinner? I'm starving," I begged.

Eli chuckled. "Alright, alright. Where should we eat? What're you in the mood for?"

"Hmm, anything really."

"Well, why don't we eat at my place?"

"Your place? Are you sure? I don't want you to have to make a meal for me,"

"No, honestly, it's my treat. I love cooking!"

"You do?"

"…No, not really. Actually, I suck at cooking," Eli replied, "But, I know how to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

I grinned. "Mhmm, that sounds great,"

Eli held out his hand. "To my house, then?"

I giggled and took his hand. "Let's go. Lead the way, Mr. Goldsworthy."

**-X- **

"So, this is your apartment?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Eli said as he got some peanut butter out from the pantry. "I know it's small, but it's only me living here, so,"

"Hmm, it's cute. Looks _very_ cozy. Overall, I give it two big thumbs up!" I said as I stuck my thumbs up.

"Why, thank you. I feel so honored,"

"So, when did you move out of your parents' house?"

"Over a year ago. For what reason, I don't know. I mean, I don't have a job or go to college, so I guess having my own apartment is kind of a waste. But, I just thought moving out of my parents' house would make me a more responsible adult,"

"And has it made you more responsible?"

"Oh, yes," Eli said sarcastically as he got out the jelly and a four slices of bread.

I sat down on the kitchen table, which wasn't all that big. It had only two seats and was about the size of a pillow. Ok, maybe a little bigger than that, but you get the idea. "How are the sandwiches coming along?"

"Oh, they're coming along just lovely. Trust me; this will be the best PB & J sandwich you've ever tasted,"

"I'll be the judge of that."

Once Eli finished making the sandwiches, he sat down next to me on the table. I took a bite and to be honest, the sandwich did taste pretty darn good.

"So, how is it?"

I took another bite and swallowed. "I hate to say it…but this is one of the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I've ever had,"

"Oh, thank goodness. For a second there I thought you were going to say you didn't like it."

"Well, I love it. You should be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cook at a restaurant."

"Do they have cooks just for that?"

"I don't think so,"

"Wow, thanks for crushing my hope in getting a job."

I giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry,"

Eli stared at me for a second and made me blush. "What you staring at?"

"You have some jelly on the side of your face, right by your mouth."

Clare grabbed a napkin. "Where?"

I smirked. "Don't worry, I got it." Eli leaned over the table and wiped away the jelly on the side of my mouth. This made me blush five different shades of red and I giggled uncontrollably like an idiot.

We both finished our sandwiches and I helped Eli clean up, dry and put away the dishes. "That was an amazing meal," I said.

Eli laughed. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," Eli replied, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back."

"I'll be waiting." I smiled. I sat back down at the table playing with my hair waiting for Eli to get back. All of a sudden, Eli's phone beeped from across the table. I assumed he got a text message. Should I look at it? I don't think so, that's wrong, right? But I'm kind of curious…I knew it was wrong, but it was so tempting, and I ended up grabbing his phone and looked at the message. I mean, it's just a text, how bad can it be? I looked at his phone quickly and read the message:

_So, I had a great time yesterday. You really know how to make a girl feel special. Have any plans tomorrow? I was hoping we could spend some more time together? 3_

What the heck? Who was this from? I tried to find the person who sent it, when I heard the toilet flush. I panicked, and quickly put Eli's phone back in the spot he left it, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I'm back!" Eli cheered.

"Yes you are!" I cheered with him, trying not to seem too guilty. "So…uh…it's getting kind of late…"

"It's only 8:45. The night is still young, we could go to the pier or maybe a nightclub or something?"

"Uh, you know, I really should be getting back to my friends. You know, check up on them and make sure everythings alright."

"Oh, sure, I get it. You do what you gotta do,"

"Thank you, Eli," I said, and I gave him a hug. "I had a great time today. Really, the bowling alley, the hotel fun, the dinner, it was lovely."

"Glad you liked it,"

"Well, I'll see you around?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll text you later."

"Sounds great." I said, as I left Eli's apartment.

As I arrived back down to the first floor, I called Sylvester to come pick me up. He came rapidly, and drove me back to the hotel. While I was in the limo, I tried not to think about the text message that I had read, but it was too hard not to think about it. Was Eli cheating on me? I mean, Eli and I only went out twice. It's not like we were boyfriend and girlfriend or anything. So would I even consider us dating? Or was it just two friends hanging out who have a few sparks for each other?

Ugh, I don't know. But who could've sent that message? It was obviously from a girl. I don't think any of his friends would send him a text message like that and leave a little heart at the end of it.

But, you know what; I'm not going to let this bother me. For all I know that message was from his mom. Eli sounded like he had a great time today, and he said he'd text me tomorrow. So obviously he must like me more than just a friend, I mean, he even said so himself.

I'm just going to have a good time with Eli and forgot about that stupid text. Right now, I just want to focus on having a good time in Hawaii with my friends, and with my possible-soon-to-be -boyfriend.

**So…I kind of left you on a little cliffhanger. Who do you think sent the message? Do you think Clare will tell her friends about Eli? Find out in the next chapter…coming soon! This is just the beginning of much more drama to come. Please review guys, thanks so much! **


	9. Kissing and Telling

**Here's chapter nine! Enjoy and please review. Thanks. **

_**Again, a little heads up… I'll be on vacation from**_**: August 12th to August 18th. So obviously, I won't be able to update in that period of time. I'll be in California, so I won't really have any time to update, which means chapter ten will not be until about two weeks from now. Sorry about that.**

**-Oh, and I'm mad because I started writing this chapter and then I accidently deleted it thinking it was something else, so I had to rewrite the beginning of it…ugh! I don't think it's as good as it was before I deleted it, but I tried my best to remember what I wrote.**

_**I DIDN'T EDIT/REREAD THIS CHAPTER SO SORRY IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES OR ERRORS.**_

**-X-**

It's been two weeks since my three friends and I arrived in Hawaii. I can't believe we've already been here for so long, but then again, we still have almost two months left here.

I still haven't told my friends about me and Eli, and it's not because I don't want to tell them, it's just that I haven't found the right time to tell them. I try to tell them, but it just never seems like the right moment to tell them that Eli and I have been going on dates for the past two weeks. But, I'm trying my best to tell them; hopefully that time will come soon. I've told Eli about this whole incident, and he hasn't really seemed to mind it. He just told me to take my time and tell them about us when I was ready. And I tried telling Eli that I have been ready, but like I've said, the time is just never right. But I would really just like to tell my friends that way I can stop dating Eli behind their backs. I am so tired of telling them that I'm "sick" or sneaking out telling them I'm going somewhere when I'm really going someplace else.

Speaking of Eli, things with us have been going great. Since the "secret texter" episode that happened about a week ago, things haven't really changed. I mean, I was hoping I wouldn't think about the stupid text message, and thankful, I had forgotten about it. I never told Eli that I read his message and I most likely never will, unless things start to get suspicious. But Eli hasn't seemed any different, and if he _is_ cheating on me, wouldn't he be more not-lovable to me (if that even makes sense)? I mean, Eli still acts like he likes me, he kisses me on the cheek, hugs me amorously, and flirts with me like the adorable Eli that he is. We see each other almost every day, and if he is cheating on me, we probably wouldn't hang out as much, right?

Today I have another date with Eli while my friends go play mini golf. This would be the perfect time to tell Alli, Drew and Adam about Eli, right?

"So, are you guys ready to lose?" Adam said.

"Lose what?" Drew asked.

"Uh, lose to me in mini golf, that's what you'll lose,"

"Oh right, we're going mini golfing today. I totally forgot,"

"How can you forget? We've only been talking about it all morning,"

"Guess I must've been daydreaming during it?"

"Yeah, sure, daydreaming…"

Alli walked into the room and smiled wide. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Adam replied, "Yeah, I'm ready. I've been ready all morning," Adam got up from the couch.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter because I'm going to beat _all_ of you." Drew said as he stood by Adam.

"Oh, hell no. I already told you I'm going to win." Adam insisted. "Wanna make a bet?"

Drew pondered the challenge and then replied, "Sure. I'm always up for a bet."

Adam clapped his hands together. "Great…if _I _win, you have to… pay for all my things for the rest of my trip. Whatever I buy, wherever we ago, anything that involves money, you have to pay for yourself _and _me."

Drew laughed. "Whatever, it's not like that'll happen because I'm going to win anyway."

"So, what happens if you win? What are you going to make me do?"

"Hmm… if _I_ win, you… have to make out with Clare."

I quickly snapped my head toward Adam and Drew. "Um…_excuse me_? Don't I get a say in this?" I asked, shocked. "Adam's my friend, I'm not too comfortable making out with him, no offence Adam, but you're like my brother,"

"Yeah, Drew. C'mon, this is just weird," Adam added.

"This is a bet; you gotta do what I say…"

Adam pouted and shook Drew's hand. "Fine, it's a bet."

Drew grinned. "Great."

"So, are we going now or not? It's already 4:30," Alli barked.

"Yeah!" Adam and Drew cheered together.

"Uh…Alli, can I...talk to you for a quick second? Alone?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure…here, we can go in my room." We walked into Alli and Drew's room and sat on their bed. "What's up?"

"Ok, well, I've been wanting to tell you this for about two weeks now…"

Alli barged in, "Oh my god Clare, you're not dying are you?"

"No, no, no! It's nothing bad, it's actually good news," I said, "You see, well, I met this guy named Eli and we…sort have been dating for the past two weeks. That's why I always made excuses or said I was sick. It was because I was hanging out with Eli. I hope you aren't mad."

Instantly, Alli jumped off the bed screaming and cheering at the top of her lungs. She even did a little dance and then squeezed me in a tight hug.

"So you're not mad?"

"Clare, me, mad? Are you kidding me? I'm so freakin happy! You have a boyfriend!"

"Well he's not exactly my boyfriend yet…at least I don't think so. We haven't really made it official yet we're kind of taking things slow."

"Have you kissed yet?"

"No…"

"Wow, you two are taking things slow," Alli replied, "So when do we get to meet him! How come you didn't tell us about him earlier! Details _PLEASE!_"

I giggled. "I wanted to tell you but it was just never the right time. And you get to meet him whenever you want to meet him."

Alli squealed. "Clare Edwards has a boyfriend! Clare has a boyfriend! Hell yeah!"

"Alli, quiet, the guys can here you,"

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Drew and Adam.

"No need, we already heard _everything_," Adam chuckled.

"Clare has a boyfriend!" Drew yelled. He then ran up and hugged me, picking me up from off the ground and twirling me in the air.

"Drew, put me down!" I said, as I blushed uncontrollably from all the support my friends were giving me. "And he's not my boyfriend…yet. We're taking things slow."

"So, I'm guessing your going to be missing our mini golf day and hang out with this 'Eli' kid. Am I right?" Adam questioned.

"Maybe…"

Drew hugged me again and kissed me on the top of my head. "That's right, you better go hang out with your man!"

Alli laughed. "Drew, you're a little overjoyed, aren't you?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah I am! Clare's finally got a man, I'm damn happy!"

Adam's smile turned into a frown. "Yeah…now every one of us has a girlfriend or boyfriend…except me," My heart just shattered. I totally forgot, now that I have Eli, Adam is all alone. Now I feel so bad.

"It's ok buddy, you'll find your special girl soon." Drew said, patting his back.

"Yeah Adam, she's out there somewhere," Alli added as she playfully punched Adam softly in the arm.

"Don't worry Adam; _any_ girl would be happy to have you as their boyfriend. Just keep your head high,"

"I guess I'll try." Adam whispered.

"So, I guess you're going you should be on your way to your date?" Alli asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, if that's ok, you guys go have fun playing mini golf. Oh, and Adam…?"

"Yeah, Clare?"

"You better win."

Adam chuckled. "I'll try my best."

**-X-**

Eli and I were meeting up at this restaurant down at the pier to have our dinner date. I had Sylvester drive me in the limo, and we were there in no time.

I walked into the restaurant and it was extremely fancy. The lightning was dark and the walls were painted a dark maroon color while the carpets were black. There was a huge waterfall right when you walk in and there were various sculptures throughout the restaurant.

"Clare! Over here!" Eli raised his voice as he waved his hand, trying to get my attention. He was sitting in a booth, and I walked over to him. He greeted me with a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful,"

I blushed. "Why thank you, you look pretty beautiful yourself," I giggled.

Eli laughed. "Why thank you,"

"So…I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I finally told my friends about us."

Eli's face lit up. "Seriously? Oh Clare, thank you. Now I don't have to hide my feelings for you in public being afraid that your friends might see us,"

"I know right, it's so awesome. And they said they wanted to meet you sometime,"

"Well I'm happy to do so. Anytime, I'll just stop by your hotel."

"And then you can finally see my hotel suite as well,"

Eli smirked. "And what would we do in your suite?"

"Eli…" I blushed again.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," Eli said, "So, how exactly did you tell them?"

"Well, I sat down with Alli and told them that you and I have been on a few dates. And then Drew and Adam overheard our conversation and walked in. All three of them were really happy that we've been going out."

"Oh, so…you just told them that we've been on a few dates?"

"Yeah, what did you want me to say?" I asked, confused.

"Oh…I don't know, I just sort of thought that I was your…boyfriend."

I sat up straight and cleared my throat. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I really like you and I just thought that since we've been going out for a while now that we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Hmm…well then yes, you are _my_ boyfriend," I giggled.

"And you're _my_ girlfriend," Eli smirked.

All of a sudden, Eli leaned over the table, and I didn't even realize it, but I leaned over the table too…and then, _he kissed me_. The kiss was slow and sweet, and an extreme case of butterflies filled my stomach. We pulled away and I blushed so hard I must've looked like a tomato. This was a kiss I'd never forget, because it was me and Eli's first kiss. It was one of the most special things I've ever experienced in my life. Right now, I was in a good place. My life was finally falling into place, and I liked it, very much.

**And that's all for chapter nine. Well, a lot happened in this chapter, eh? So, what do you thinks is going to happen when Eli meets Clare's friends? How do you feel now that Eli and Clare are now official together and have had their first kiss? Review and let me know. Chapter ten is coming soon! **


End file.
